Sodor high
by PinkPanther9.7
Summary: Only 3 days till the prom and D10 and his bro try to find a date for the prom, with disastrous results. Slight LadyXD10 major LadyXThomas, slight OCXEmily Human Thomas fic
1. Chapter 1

**Sodor High school days**

Chapter one: Save the silly talk until you go home.

Sodor high is ready to host the end of semester prom, this will mean dancing, getting drunk and un regulated sex. Thomas put up balloons over the sign which thanks to Bill and Ben says, 'Sodur Heys swhool pram'

Thomas ruffled his short blue hair as he looked at the horrible sign with annoyance. Mavis was pouring the punch into the bowl shaped like a steam engine. She put signs saying no spiking the punch.

As if Diesel 10 would listen, speaking of the devil he appeared through the doors, he strode towards Mavis flattening his messy hair down. Clearing his throat he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mavis prom come will you me with." He asked getting toungue tied. Mavis shook her head and gave him loads of boxes and pushed him towards the stage.

"Get the speakers ready and please for the love of the great sir coal behave rationally today."

Thomas sniggered loudly, he looked over towards the stage as boxes were placed on it, and this prom was a big affair.

This was when Mr. T Hatt the principle appeared, he looked at the sign and choked on his cream bun, he looked at Thomas.

"Change the sign Mr. Ichi." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Thomas chimed in climbing down the ladder. Diesel 10 was fiddling with the helium canister making his voice high and squeaky. Thomas thought it was kind of odd that Diesel was nice to Mavis.

Mavis saw this and marched over.

"Mavis will you-" He began.

Mavis took the canister and put it towards the table with the balloons. Diesel 10 got more fustrated as the day dragged on, several kids came and went. BoCo helped remake the prom sign before leaving to trigonometry class.

Heron arrived to help them set up the lights and bunting. This was Diesel 10's younger brother; he was a foot shorter than Gordon, his dark orange hair stuck up at odd angles and his bang across his forehead was grey. He had bandages over his left eye and ear.

He stayed longer into the day, Diesel 10 left for football training lesson leaving Heron, Thomas and Mavis to prepare.

"Heron, can I ask you something?" Mavis asked.

Heron grunted in response pushing his bangs from out of his face.

"What happened to your eye and ear?" She asked, "I was always curious."

Heron put down the wires to the speakers and looked at her, he was slightly shocked that she asked, usually she never talked to him.

"hm, lets just say playing around with Hector and his gang is not a good idea." He replied gruffly, he was lying but he didn't want to let people into his personal life.

"Oh no, did they-?" She asked again.

"Drop it Mavis." Heron snapped, pulling a wire into place. He didn't mean to sound forceful but he doesn't need reminding of it.

"Heron, are you hiding something?"

"What gives you that idea?" Heron asked looking mildly annoyed. Mavis plucked the brush out of his hand and turned him around to face her. He looked to the side, she grabbed his head.

"Come on tell me, you never lie," She said.

Very soon it was the end of the day, Heron was thankful for that. He waited for the bus. He stood waiting, he waved in greeting to Diesel 10 who despite a black eye and grass stains over his clothes had a triumphant grin.

"You got Mavis to ask you out?" Heron asked.

Diesel's face fell.

"No, she wanted the speakers up." He snapped, folding his arms. He looked over to the gang of girls coming to the stop.

It was Lady Heron blushed pink and D10 scowled, he looked around at the smitten Heron and bopped him on the head.

"Stop blushing it makes you look stupid." Diesel 10 snapped, Heron growled lowly rubbing his head. Rosie stood a few steps behind Lady and Emily. Heron turned to peek at them.

Emily looked up at the feeling of being watched, she noticed him staring. She gave him a look.

Heron looked back around to the front, he looked at the skyline, he squinted and tilted his head, and he was staring at a large NET transmitter in the distance. The Bus pulled up to the stop, they all got in and sat near the back. D10 and Heron sat in a seat in front of Lady and Thomas.

They were talking about how to prank a senior with a tube of white paint and a kite.

"…. So here's the plan, you take this paint tube onto the top of the left tower and squeeze out a tiny lump of paint. They'll think its bird poo." D10 explained to Heron who was only half listening.

"Oh yeah, the bird poo squeeze out paint ... got it." He replied back looking out the window. The cars rushed by, D10 shrugged and got out a football and turned around and lobbed it at Thomas's face.

"I wonder if Emily will ask me to the pram … uh prom."

"Well ask her then twerp." D10 answered patting Heron on the head, waiting for Thomas to throw it back.

Heron sat next to Emily as Rosie got off at her house, Emily looked up and glared.

"What?" She asked sharply.

"Can I have for prom you?" He asks her sweetly, this awkward silence becomes tense as Heron tries to rectify the situation by smiling, the fact that he never smiles makes this disturbingly cute.

Emily sat there and stared, Heron stops smiling and takes a deep breath and then there was trouble. The bus jerked back and Emily and Heron kissed, the embarrassment felt magnified as James came on board the bus.

"Uh …." Heron stammered, before beating a hasty retreat to his seat next to D10. Who was laughing into his drink at the expression on James's face.

"Emily what the fuck? Why did you kiss Heron?" James stammered, looking irritated.

"Never try to pull off the ultimate cute face of doom again." D10 said, between fresh fits of laughter.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Sodor High

Chapter two: When complementing a lady nappies are taboo

James glared at Heron from where he stood on the bus, he was about to yell furiously at him for kissing his girl that is until they arrived at Big City School to let the other school's pupils on to the bus.

This prevented a serious quarrel from breaking out, which this time James would come out worse.

Heron looked at the front of the bus, he noticed Salty at the front with Fergus who could miss that fire red hair? Fergus was showing his new Laptop to him. Heron was looking at the five new bus buddies sit at the right of Fergus, they all were wearing blue smocks with stripes and a star on the back the next group were wearing red and black with a O on the back.

Heron ruffled his hair weary of the whole idea of Prom dates.

"Heron, you kissed me!" Emily snapped when she moved to the seat in front of Heron who looked bewildered.

"The bus was jerky and it braked and-" He tried explaining but Emily put her hand to his mouth, she leaned over and whispered.

"You should have an accident more often Heron, your breath smells of herbal tooth paste." She whispered winking at him.

At the front of the bus the five blue clad kids were arguing with another gang beside them. They were arguing about time tabling and the fact that they were jammed into the same class room as each other.

"Zebedee Mrs Adamstom is not just a wrinkly old ding bat … she is a really fat and wrinkly old bat." Zak replied to a fit off giggles from the other gang.

"I say! That is frightfully rude; must you Z stacks be so vile to her?" Exclaimed Top Hat.

"Mrs. Adamstom is just as Uppity as you Top snobbity hat." Laughed Zak, Top Hat glared as Sunshine cleared his throat and got out his calculus exam paper.

"Top Hat is Mrs. Adamstom's pet!" Cried Zorran, laughing.

"Am Not!" Top Hat growled back.

"What is the Pythagoras theorem of the equilateral triangle?" Sunshine asked out loud looking at his paper with annoyance, Zebedee was frustrated while trying to get his head around his algebra equations some of them were equally as hard as the Pythagoras theorem.

"Who ever thought of algebra should shot drawn and quartered with barbed wire." He groaned, looking scathingly at his own paper. "If Z equals 45 what is A times B divide by C, it sounds like three less letters on the alphabet." He added rudely.

"That's easy, just times all the numbers together and divide by the numbers of the letters Zeb." Zug replied snatching the algebra from Zebedee.

"Yeah, yeah says the Zero who can't count past forty." Zebedee replied snatching it back again.

Zorran was flicking through his science booklet disinterestedly as he kicked the back of Top Hat's seat, annoying both Hat and Ten Cents.

"Zorran stop that!" Growled Ten Cents, as he spilt his papers on the floor, He gathered them up again.

At the far back Diesel 10 started banging his football onto Thomas's head again getting harder Lady grabbed the ball and lobbed it at the front of the bus it bounced off Salty's head with a bang. And then it landed in the middle of the bus.

Heron looked out at the darkening sky; he was going to fall asleep till they arrive home to their home. He placed his hand on his face and pulled off his bandages and placed them in his bag. Diesel 10 was picking at his nose waiting for something interesting to happen.

" … Lady you smell like Pampers … no I mean-" Thomas began, only to be cut off by a giant slap to the face lady had slapped him hard her cheeks red with indignation, everyone was looking at them with interest.

"How dare you Thomas Ichi say that to me! I do have a young baby sister but I do not smell like a used nappy! How dare you, you little pig!" She screeched, Diesel 10 laughed like mad as Thomas shrunk away in embarrassment.

Heron was half asleep at the time so he didn't hear the fact that Thomas told Lady she smelt like pampers. Lady stormed off to sit with Molly who had a compact make up in hand.

The Stars paid no attention to the incident, they were too busy with their maths to notice, and Warrior had already been dropped off to his grandma's house. Next drop off was Zip and Zug to the pub.

"I got forty five; I simply did five times nine and divided it by thirty." Top Hat exclaimed loftily. Zebedee gave up two hours ago.

"Well good fer you top snob you certainly give Einstein a run for his money." Zak quipped, throwing his maths homework at Top Hat.

Ten Cents was asking Salty about why Lady slapped Thomas.

"Ya see ladies don' like being told they smell of nappies." Colin, Salty's slightly eccentric half brother told Ten Cents riffling his slightly off red hair importantly. Salty was half awake due to Colin's booming voice pounding his ears.

Lady burned with embarrassment as she saw Colin talking in his exceptionally loud voice to Ten Cents about what happened between her and Thomas.

"Now Colin will talk excessively about it for hours at school, I will never escape it now!" She groaned. Molly grabbed Colin by his shirt and made him face her.

"Listen Colin you are not to talk about this in public, there will be big trouble, do you remember the little incident about your little bed wetting escapade at summer camp?"

"My lips are –gulp—sealed."

"Good boy Colin." Molly said patting Colin on the head, "The same goes for you Salty." She added.

Heron was looking at the cars buzzing by, his eyes glazed over and his remaining eye following each of the cars as they zoomed by. The glass felt cool on his forehead. He dropped off to sleep shortly afterwards laying his head on Diesel 10's shoulder.

Most of the others had been dropped off, Salty and Colin were dropped off followed by Thomas and Lady, then molly and finally all the stars except Sunshine.

Zak and Zebedee were talking about the footie and how Liverpool was thrashed by Derby County three nil. Sunshine entered the conversation saying that if Derby won the cup Top Hat will remind them constantly for the rest of the year.

"Hey now don't joke about that. We got him for Maths and quantum physic studies all year. God knows why we have to learn them; I can't understand what a bloody quark is!" Zebedee exclaimed shrugging his shoulders grumpily.

"The head must be a right quark to let them teach us that!" Zak replied and Zebedee snickered loudly. Zak's pun ignited a fit of giggles from sunshine.

"Since tomorrow is Tuesday we'll end up with Mr. Quark -- oh the irony – for the whole day." Zak muttered.

"I rather see Zip wearing his crocs to school than put up with Quarky Mr. Quark." Zorran butted in rudely. "He calls me Zorro and calls Zip Zak and Zug Mug and Zebedee Zepeda."

"He calls Sunshine Speedo." Zebedee butted in, poking Sunshine in the arm.

"Look lively mates it's our stop now, see ya Sunshine." Zak muttered getting off the bus followed by Zorran and Zebedee. Diesel 10 and Heron climbed out of the bus and into their house at the next block.

Sunshine was dropped off at last; he arrived home quite late into his place it was in Up River Street. Sunny was picked up first and dropped off last.

Sunshine flopped down onto his bed completely ignoring the maths homework.

-----

What will tomorrow bring now that The TUGS are involved? What repercussions will Thomas and Lady face tomorrow.

Bigg City Elementary and Sodor High are about to collide in a prom week they'll never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Sodor High

Chapter three: Bigg City Elementary part one

The sun shone high in the sky and everyone was excited because it was nearing the prom day. Sunshine stretched as he climbed out of bed, putting his slippers on took himself down to the kitchen. He looked at the milk as he smelt it. Even though he was a star he did not live with the others, he still lived with his parents who is never there so Sunshine payed no mind to their absences.

"Rancid," He muttered to himself. He ate his Kellogg's Frosties dry. It was a hour before the bus arrived and he was hoping that mr. quark was ill, the trouble with that teacher he sounds like a vacuum cleaner on stand by. a flat droning voice coupled by a revolting tie made this teacher a weirdo. He added that to his shopping list.

Soon there was a beep of a horn and the bus was here ready to take him to school, of course he had to deal with collecting people from three blocks down till he arrived at school. He got dressed and brushed his hair before going to the bus. he sat at the front and looked at the window side. ten cents and Top Tat were waiting at the stop.

"About time you came." Top hat cried showing the driver his bus pass before sitting behind Sunshine. Ten Cents sat next to Sunshine with a smile on his face.

"Today I'm gonna ask Lilly to the prom." He declared as Hercules and Big Mac climbed aboard the bus to sit beside and behind Top Hat who was bragging about getting his homework done as soon as he got home.

Thomas arrived on the bus with Salty and Colin, they sat at the back, they were talking about how the T.V schedule was useless and how much they hate tennis.

"I was gonna watch scrap heap challenge until that stupid tennis over ran it." Colin shouted, waving his hand around. Salty rolled his eyes.

"You know I didn't mean to say Lady smelt of pampers. I wanted to say You smell like perfume." Thomas chipped in cutting Colin off. Salty gave Thomas a sympathetic pat on the head.

"Sure ya did Matey, now ya got to tell Lady that." He said, turning Thomas's head to the door as lady stepped in, she was wearing a lovely dress that had sequins around the edges and gold embroidery.

She sat down next to Big Mac pretending not to see Thomas. She was glancing up at Thomas but looked away as she saw him looking at her. Mac had struggled on his trigonometry quiz and she was helping.

The journey was uneventful, that is until the Zeros arrived talking noisily about something. Sunshine blew air out of his nose in a -- here we go -- manner as Zebedee threw a rubber at Colin who lobbed it back.

"Hello Sunshine, Ten Cents and of course Snob Hat." Zorran greeted nastily, Top Hat looked indignantly at the Zeros as they were doing a bad impersonation of Mr. Quark and him.

"I do not sound like a Kirby Vacuum! Stupid Zorran!" Top Hat moaned as paper balls bounced off his head. He wiped his monicle clean with a chamois and placed it back on his eye. Sunshine looked at the next stop and saw two people waiting.

Thomas looked with suprise as it was Emily and Heron standing for a bus and James glaring daggers from Behind and Diesel 10 erating a slice of toast with peanut butter.

Soon they were on their way, they also collected everyone else.

But today Sodor High pupils will spend two days at Bigg City Elementary. That should go well, expecally with the whole day taken up by Mr. Quark droning on all morning and all afternoon.

Around ten o clock they all arrived at a school wityh the initals B.C.E and a tug boat behind the lettering. Zip and Zug came in with their hair spiked up like Sonic the Hedgehog.

Today was Mr. Quark all day long, of course the Sodor kids never heard such a teacher before. They all wound up in a large lecture room with giant black boards, the janitor didn't bother to wipe clean the black board of the lettering.

_'I must not dump rubbish on Top Hat'_

That spanned from the top of the first board to the bottom of the third. Soon the teacher walked in and Colin nudged Thomas pointing to the teacher's vomit coloured tie and snickering.

Mr. Quark picked up his register and cleared his throat and started to drone out the names on the register:

"Ten Cents!"

"Here!"

"Sunshine!"

"Present!"

"Hercules!"

"Yes!"

"Top Hat!"

"Present!"

"Big Mac!"

"Yeah!"

"Warrior!"

"Here!"

"Otis James!"

"Present and accounted for!" Replied O.J.

"Zorran!

"Here!"

"Zip!"

"Uhh!

"Zug!"

"Yup

"Zak!"

"Here!"

"Zebedee!"

"Nice Tie did you puke over it!"

Mr. Quark continued the register before going to his list on his table, he looked over at all the new faces, he exhaled and started again this time with a flatter tone than usual. Once he was done he walked over to the board and started to talk, Thomas felt a wave of sleepiness as the teacher waffled on and on about black holes and quarks.

Top Hat was scribbling the equations down and Zebedee was leaning on his elbow on the desk and staring up at a light. Zip and Zug were sneakily playing cards under the desk.

"NOW Zebedee, tell me how do you put the theory of relativity to calculate the problem on the board." Mr. Quark asked, Zebedee, who was not expecting this jerked suddenly. His elbow slipped from under him and he face planted onto his desk with a yelp.

"Er well ... you times the velocity and then divide by how vile your tie looks." He snorted, Mr. Quark glared and smacked his ruler on the desk. Jerking Zorran from his day dream, he lifted his head up from his desk and then laid it down again as Top Hat got up and completed the equation and boasted at the same time.

Thomas was passing letters to Lady who sent some back to him, they suprisingly made up in the lession because they both agreed that Quantum Physics was a bore and they could not stay awake.

"Mr. Ichi have you got something to share with the class!" Demanded Quark taking Thomas's letter and he read it out loud for the whole lecture room to hear.

"Lady I am sorry for saying you smell like nappies." He read aloud.

"Oh Shi-." Thomas muttered feeling ashamed, Lady's expression was unreadable.

There was a change of atmosphere as the serene cloud of drousyness shattered and for the first time it had a chorus of laughter.

---

What toils will our Sodor friends face as they journey into the lion's den? Will Thomas find a date? Or will they be dead from sheer bordom?

Find out soon

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sodor High

Chapter 4 Bigg City Elementary Part two

Mr Quark returned to his desk and almost as sudden as it came the laughter died down and yet again the class ended up back into their bored stupor. Lady stared determinedly at the back of Salty's head because he was in her way. She did not bother to tell him to move. Thomas was more determined to put it right again. At lunch he was going to apologise to her for saying that to her.

After all she can't stay mad for long, she got annoyed with Diesel 10 for slamming a door on her face but she forgot about the whole thing the next day, she realised it was a accident.

He came out of his thoughts when a voice pierced the atmosphere of silence.

"Pythagoras, was Greek and he invented the Theorem used to calculate the area of circles and Triangles with the given sides." Answered Top Hat smugly.

"Top Hat is a snob who invented the term humongous big head." Zebedee muttered to Thomas. Top Hat glared furiously at him. Mr. Quark handed the class their assignments. Zorran groaned loudly as he saw that he got maths problems relating to the square root of a number.

"Oh goody square rooting of even and odd numbers!" Top Hat exclaimed.

"Teachers pet." Muttered Sunshine.

"Great, next he be telling us what is the square root of infinity." Zak grumbled.

Top Hat put his assignment away, while Zorran scrawled a 'kick me' sign on him and turning to face the board, Thomas sat embarrassed to do anything. Mr Quark started his usual droning this time about the square root of all the prime numbers much to the chagrin of the Z stacks who were t5oo bored to heed much mind to his rambling.

Sunshine looked at his watch, it was almost lunch, but it felt much longer. He was paired up with Heron to complete the first assignment task, this proves to be a problem as he always felt a breeze around his head at irregular intervals.

"So now that we calculated that the prime numbers-" He wheezed only to be interrupted by Zak.

"-Can only add subtract and divide into themselves and one." He finished flatly, head in arms. Zorran smirked from his seat on the left of Gordon who did not say anything because of laryngitis, Salty chewed on his pencil, and his fingers intertwined in his hair in a agitated manner. Molly was explaining the prime numbers to her partner Zip who looked both disinterested and confused.

Diesel 10 was pared up with Toby, much to their displeasure, Toby was calculating while Diesel was picking his nose. Everyone eventually got down to completing their tasks. They each handed their sheets to Mr. Quark and sat back down, as soon as this happened a annoying ring tune sounded out from the back of the class. It was Warrior's cell phone.

"Take it out side mister." Drawled Mr. Quark who despite being annoyed still sounded the same. Once Warrior left to take a call the class went back to their torpor. This continued on and on until suddenly the bell rang and there was a mad rush towards the door. Mr. Quark put his papers into the desk and strode through the back door.

There was a stampede as they ran to the cafeteria to get their lunches, they found themselves first in the que, they got their lunches, fresh prune juice and Shepard's pie. Thomas stared at it with disgust, Zip shoveled it down loudly. Zorran and Diesel 10 were talking on how boring their maths teachers were.

Zebedee was comparing football cards with Colin while Salty took a sip of prune juice, he spat it out as soon as it entered his mouth all over a cheerleader. Heron was laughing and pointing a finger at her, She grabbed a hand ful of Sheppards pie and ground it on Salty's head.

She soon found a plate of pie slammed into her face and Colin standing up with his hand outstretched, Zebedee poured prune juice all over Zak who in turn shoved mashed potatoes in Zorran's face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone declared

The whole Cafeteria was in pandemonium as pie and prunes were thrown everywhere. Emily was under the table with James and Heron, who was throwing plates of mash at the table next door. They got bored of fighting seeing as they ran out of ammo.

"Mam's been a bitch recently, she said that I shouldn't be hanging out with you guys anymore, she says that you lot fill my head full of filth." Zug said sadly wiping his clothes free from mash potato.

"Wow just wow. Yer mother is a bitch, we don't fill you with perverted thoughts," Zorran said between mouthfuls of mash.

"We do however, fill you with cola and then make you burp the alphabet." Zak added, drinking his emergency Dr Pepper.

"Or sneak into the science labs and play with the Sulphur Hexafloride and Helium." Zebedee chimed in stabbing at his mash moodily.

Zugnodded and drank prune juice he spat it out admid all the giggling that erupted from the table.

Meanwhile Thomas was talking to Lady who thanks to Thomas kept clean, she stood in front of Thomas with her arms crossed. Thomas gulped and shifted slightly.

"Lady I am so sorry for saying that you smelt like pampers. I honestly did not mean it like that, I was not thinking properly and I am so sorry." Thomas apologised looking ashamed with himself.

Lady unfolded her arms and walked up to Thomas and then she hugged him close.

"Oh Thomas Ichi how can someone stay mad at you, I realised while we were in that hideouslybad lesson that you made a mistake. I also knew that you get muddled up and say the wrong thing. I forgive you," She said letting go of Thomas.

Heron walked up to them and cleared his throat.

"Urm do we have to go back in that class room, its bad enough that we have maths in Sodor High with Mrs. Sheepsbotham." He whispered to Lady.

"Go away Heron and do something about your hair." Thomas said, pushing Heron away and leading Lady away to join the others. Diesel 10 was arm wrestling with Hercules and everyone was cheering them on. Lady sat down next to Salty and Colin.

"D10'll win." Declared Colin.

"Nah ol' Herc will." Ten Cents shot back.

The arm wrestle ended when Diesel won and lunch was over. But fortunately Mr. Quark had a meeting that he couldn't get out of and they had the afternoon off. Zebedee and Zak decided to have a Cola chugging contest. The rules were simple first one to puke looses. Heron was no where in sight, he disappeared three minutes before the lesson was canceled

Thomas and Lady snuck off to take a walk across the play area.

--

Now that they have made up, what could possibly go wrong for Thomas and Lady? What ever happened to Mr. Quark?


End file.
